disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Jasmine in motion picture and television productions. Films ''Aladdin Jasmine and one of her birds.png|Jasmine and one of her birds Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1398.jpg|Jasmine and Rajah Thesultanbegsjasminetochooseasuitor.png|The Sultan begs Jasmine to choose a suitor Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1438.jpg|Jasmine and The Sultan peasantjaz.jpg|Jasmine disguised as a commoner Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1989.jpg|Jasmine in Agrabah's marketplace Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2137.jpg|Jasmine in the marketplace with Abu Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2504.jpg Jasmine and Aladdin.png|Love is in the air Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2406.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2295.jpg Jasmine depressed.JPG|Jasmine depressed Jasmine-s-clothes-princess-jasmine-25852118-585-792.jpg|A look at Jasmines overall design Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6642.jpg|"The Daughter of a Sultan." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6495.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7598.jpg|Jasmine at her vanity mirror aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7517.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7537.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7831.jpg|Jasmine and Aladdin Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7797.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7751.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6748.jpg|Jasmine and Magic Carpet aladdin and jasmine.jpg|Jasmine and Aladdin during the "A Whole New World" sequence from the first film AJ_kiss.jpg|Jasmine and Aladdin's first kiss Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7079.jpg|Jasmine and Aladdin at the ending of "A whole new world" Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6882.jpg Aladdin-6786.jpg Aladdin-6819.jpg Aladdin-6841.jpg Aladdin-7654.jpg|"Guards, guards!" The Sultan said angrily along with Jasmine and Aladdin trying to arrest Jafar and Iago Aladdin-7728.jpg Aladdin-7769.jpg Aladdin-8563.jpg Aladdin-8534.jpg Aladdin-9640.jpg Aladdin-9781.jpg Aladdin-9840.jpg Aladdin-9993.jpg Aladdin-10022.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9054.jpg|Jasmine as Jafar's slave Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9194.jpg|Jasmine distracting Jafar Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9123.jpg|Jasmine kissing Jafar Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8992.jpg|Slave Jasmine Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8923.jpg|Slave Jasmine Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8881.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8952.jpg|Jafar offering Jasmine to be his queen Jasmine-s-clothes-princess-jasmine-25852120-394-773.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8577.jpg|Jasmine and Jafar Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-10098.jpg|Jasmine with Aladdin Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-10103.jpg|Their second kiss Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8270.jpg|What Jasmine wears on formal occasions Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8488.jpg|Jasmine and Sultan Aladdin-9956.jpg A Whole New World.jpg A Whole New World.png Disney-females 128153 6.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-10117.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7253.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7328.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7588.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7596.jpg Tumblr n01amzdiDF1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8573.jpg Tumblr n0alvgqYRq1r3jmn6o1 500.png Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8964.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9081.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-10032.jpg Tumblr n55y26DTxa1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Attempted kiss.jpg Ending kiss.jpg Tumblr n6pzoxNnwE1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine (1).jpg Al&Jas.jpg Jasmine-in-aladdin.jpeg aladdin-83-1.jpg|Jasimne about to take aladdin's hand, so they can jump off, and run away from the gaurds. aladdin-jasmine-night.jpeg Disguise-jasmine.jpg Smile-Jasmine.jpg Aladdin4225.jpg Tumblr n8dkemLbII1roihxco2 500.gif Tumblr n8dkemLbII1roihxco1 500.gif 1932322 vb.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6919.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7292.jpg Princess-walt-disney-screencaps-aladdin-jasmine-carpet-1745137.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-10102.jpg Disney-travel-magic-carpet.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6935.jpg W8.png 2025667 vb.jpg Aladdin and Jasmine (8).png Aladdin and Jasmine (7).png Aladdin and Jasmine (6).png Aladdin and Jasmine (5).png Aladdin and Jasmine (4).png Aladdin and Jasmine (3).png Aladdin and Jasmine (2).png Aladdin and Jasmine (1).png Imagffbffe.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - A Whole New World (5).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - A Whole New World (4).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - A Whole New World (3).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - A Whole New World (2).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - A Whole New World (1).jpg The Return of Jafar JasmineinTheReturnofJafar.jpg|Jasmine in ''The Return of Jafar JasmineinForgetaboutlove.png|Jasmine as she appears in the musical number "Forget About Love" JasmineandAladdininForgetaboutlove.png|Jasmine and Aladdin in the performance "Forget About Love" returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4685.jpg|Jasmine and Aladdin in the second movie Jasmine in trouble.JPG|Jasmine spotted by Jafar. Jasmine almost zapped by Jafar.JPG|Jasmine almost zapped by Jafar Jasmine Happy.JPG|"Oh, Iago." Jasmine Hmm.JPG|"Hmm," Thereturnofjafar140.jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7462.jpg The Return of Jafar - Final Footage - 3.jpg The Return of Jafar - Early Footage 3.jpg The Return of Jafar - Early Footage 3.jpg The Return of Jafar (745).jpg The Return of Jafar (743).jpg The Return of Jafar (740).jpg The Return of Jafar (739).jpg The Return of Jafar (737).jpg The Return of Jafar (736).jpg The Return of Jafar (734).jpg The Return of Jafar (732).jpg The Return of Jafar (719).jpg The Return of Jafar (714).jpg The Return of Jafar (711).jpg The Return of Jafar (710).jpg JasmineIagoReturnOfJafar.jpg|Jasmine giving Iago a kiss on the head return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7167.jpg Aladdin and Jasmine - The Return of Jafar (1).jpg Aladdin and Jasmine kiss attempt.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine attempting to have a special moment together. Aladdin and Jasmine - The Return of Jafar.jpg Aladdin and Jasmine Kiss (1) - The Return of Jafar.png|Aladdin and Jasmine officially reconcile. Aladdin and Jasmine - The Return of Jafar (2).jpg Aladdin and Jasmine - The Return of Jafar (3).jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine reunited. Aladdin and Jasmine Kiss (2) - The Return of Jafar.jpg Aladdin and Jasmine - The Return of Jafar (4).jpg Aladdin and Jasmine - The Return of Jafar (5).jpg Jasmine - The Return of Jafar (2).jpg Jasmine - The Return of Jafar (1).jpg Jasmine - The Return of Jafar (5).jpg Jasmine - The Return of Jafar (4).jpg Jasmine - The Return of Jafar (3).jpg Aladdin, Jasmine & Genie - The Return of Jafar.jpg Aladdin and Jasmine - The Return of Jafar (8).jpg Aladdin and Jasmine - The Return of Jafar (7).jpg Aladdin and Jasmine - The Return of Jafar (6).jpg ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves kingofthieves368.jpg|Jasmine and Genie in ''Aladdin and the King Of Thieves kingofthieves701.jpg|Jasmine and Aladdin at their wedding Kingofthieves153.jpg|Jasmine's Wedding Gown Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps com-4326.jpg|Jasmine as Snow White in Aladdin and the King of Thieves Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps com-4314.jpg|Jasmine as Cinderella in Aladdin and the King of Thieves Kingofthieves153.jpg Jasmine sad.JPG|Jasmine sad. Jasmine sad 2.JPG Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9144.jpg Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9142.jpg Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9141.jpg Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9140.jpg Husband & Wife at last.jpg A♥️J.jpg Wedding moment.jpg He Will Be Back.jpg Sadira king of thieves.jpg Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9139.jpg Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9138.jpg Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9027.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine in the wedding with Rajah and cameos, such as Prince Uncouthma and his wife, Brawnhilda, King Mamood, and Merc Jasmine thin air.JPG|"People like you, don't come out of thin air." From the love song, "Out of Thin Air". Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Final Footage - 10.jpg Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Early Footage - 10.jpg Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Final Footage - 7.jpg Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Early Footage - 7.jpg aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-7677.jpg aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-7696.jpg Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Final Footage - 3.jpg Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Early Footage - 3.jpg Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-8675.jpg Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-8676.jpg Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1317.jpg aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-8853.jpg Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9219.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Aladdin and the King of Thieves (12).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Aladdin and the King of Thieves (11).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Aladdin and the King of Thieves (10).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Aladdin and the King of Thieves (9).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Aladdin and the King of Thieves (8).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Aladdin and the King of Thieves (7).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Aladdin and the King of Thieves (6).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Aladdin and the King of Thieves (5).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Aladdin and the King of Thieves (4).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Aladdin and the King of Thieves (3).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Aladdin and the King of Thieves (2).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1).jpg ''The Lion King 1½ Magic Carpet in The Lion King 1½ (Cameo).jpeg Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8275.jpg Disney Princess: Enchanted Tales 593884 1291839480346 full.jpg|Jasmine in the Introduction to her Segment in Enchanted Tales Enchantedtales 723.jpg|Jasmine in "Disney Princess Enchanted Tales" enchantedtales_543.jpg|Jasmine with Iago Enchanted tales.jpg|Jasmine in Enchanted Tales Enchanted3.jpg Enchanted1.jpg Rajah-Princess Enchanted Tales 14.jpg Rajah-Princess Enchanted Tales 16.jpg jazzcoveredinmud.jpg|Jasmine in a mud puddle Rajah-Princess Enchanted Tales 24.jpg Jasmine in disney princess enchanted tales.jpg|Jasmine in the bath Rajah-Princess Enchanted Tales 12.jpg Rajah-Princess Enchanted Tales 11.jpg Rajah-Princess Enchanted Tales 10.jpg Rajah-Princess Enchanted Tales 09.jpg Rajah-Princess Enchanted Tales 08.jpg Rajah-Princess Enchanted Tales 07.jpg Rajah-Princess Enchanted Tales 01.jpg Saharaandjasmine.jpg Ivegotmyeyesonyou8.png Ivegotmyeyesonyou7.png Ivegotmyeyesonyou6.png Ivegotmyeyesonyou5.png Ivegotmyeyesonyou4.png Ivegotmyeyesonyou2.png enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-3582.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-3275.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-5958.jpg|Jasmine riding Sahara enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-5370.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-3454.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-3547.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-6128.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-6150.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-6153.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-6152.jpg Television Aladdin (TV series) Sodr228.jpg Sodr230.jpg Sodr231.jpg Sodr232.jpg Sodr233.jpg Sodr242.jpg Sodr243.jpg Jasmine in hercules.jpg|Jasmine as she appears in the Aladdin series Jasmine_23.jpg|Jasmine dressed as a street rat in the Aladdin episode "Sand Switch" saleen and jasmine.jpg|Jasmine looking like Ariel Iago - do the rat thing1.jpg Iago - do the rat thing5.jpg Iago - do the rat thing6.jpg Iago - do the rat thing7.jpg Iago - do the rat thing8.jpg Gen.jpg|Jasmine as Rebecca Cunningham PICT9347.JPG|Jasmine with a Rats Head & Tail PICT9348.JPG|Jasmine with Rat Body PICT9349.JPG|"Duck Amuck" Jasmine Princessstoriesvol1 627.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine along with Iago and Abu as humans and King Mahmood and his servant from "Bad Mood Rising". Snapshot 1182.jpg Emdj053.jpg|Jasmine looking like Ariel imagesCAVMTETL.jpg|Jasmine was first turned into half-human and half snake by the evil Mirage. imagesCA6UNQDV.jpg|Jasmine showing her reflection in the pond from a desert and jungle. imagesCAAV6C0F.jpg|Jasmine now entirely a snake woman Ps3_31.jpg Alaeps20.jpg ImagesCA4HMUQ8.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine are turned into snakes with red eyes and fangs by Mirage. AladdinXJasmine.jpg|Jasmine being caught by Aladdin Untitled 091.jpg|Jasmine in Formal wear Jasminetree.jpg|Jasmine as a tree Jasminekoala.jpg|Jasmine as a koala Jasminecarrot.jpg|Jasmine as a carrot Jasmine as the Mona Lisa.jpg|Jasmine as the Mona Lisa Jasmine Good Job Genie.JPG|"Good job, Genie." Princess Jasmine.JPG|"I'm so happy for you." Jasmine white outfit.JPG|Jasmine realizes that she'll die if she isn't worthy to be a warrior. Sneaky Jasmine.JPG|Jasmine: "Now what ever could this be for?" Mechanicles: "Not the oil!" Don't Worry Abu.JPG|"Don't worry, Abu. It's over now." SADIRA!.JPG|"SADIRA!" All in the company you keep.JPG|"It's all in the company you keep." Jasmine awe.JPG|Jasmine in awe. Jasmine hugs.JPG|Jasmine comforting a boy who lost his mother Jasmine keeping Abu warm.JPG|Jasmine keeping Abu warm Swell.JPG|"Swell." Jasmine gasp.JPG|Jasmine as she is almost shot by an arrow Jasmine Abu and Genie.JPG|Jasmine, Abu and Genie Jasmine swats Iago away.JPG|Jasmine swats Iago away Jasmine statue.JPG|Jasmine turned into a stone statue by Mozenrath Jasmine brought back.JPG|Jasmine brought back from stone to flesh and blood by Genie Jasmine amnesia.JPG|Jasmine before she gets amnesia from a forget-me-not Jasmine rat.JPG|Jasmine as a rat. Finally.JPG|"Finally." Jasmine asleep.JPG|Jasmine taking a nap Jasmine looking around.JPG|Jasmine looking around What if we choose the wrong mirror.JPG|"What if we choose the wrong mirror?" Jasmine worried.JPG|Jasmine worried Jasmine deep breath.JPG|Jasmine taking a deep breath Jasmine sighing.JPG|Jasmine sighing Jasmine gasps.JPG|Jasmine gasps Jasmine lava.JPG|Jasmine cornered by Magma Jasmine about to gasp.JPG Jasmine Winter.JPG Jasmine Winter 2.JPG Jasmine and Boy.JPG Jasmine holding boy.JPG Jasmine saves boy.JPG|Jasmine saves a boy from being badly injured by a falling icicle Jasmine hugs boy.jpg|Jasmine hugs the boy, relieved he's safe Jasmine and boy.JPG|Jasmine glares into the distance of Frajhid Jasmine looking up.JPG|Jasmine looking up. Jasmine in Danger.JPG|Jasmine in danger from being killed by a tumbling icicle Jasmine comforting.JPG|Jasmine with a boy looking for water. We don't even know where to begin.JPG|"We don't even know where to begin." Tanti & Jasmine.JPG|Tanti and Jasmine Jasmine & Tanti.JPG|Jasmine and Tanti Evil_Jasmine.png fml107.jpg fml108.jpg fml115.jpg fml117.jpg fml119.jpg fml121.jpg fml131.jpg fml133.jpg fml136.jpg Fml139.jpg|Rajah licks the scourge Fml144.jpg fml147.jpg fml153.jpg fml158.jpg Fml159.jpg fml162.jpg fml163.jpg fml168.jpg fml178.jpg fml179.jpg fml191.jpg fml201.jpg fml203.jpg fml204.jpg fml209.jpg fml217.jpg fml219.jpg fml234.jpg Fml236.jpg fml238.jpg fml243.jpg Sir186.jpg Sodr285.jpg Untitled 159.jpg|Jasmine trying to grab Queen Deluca's arms to be confronted by her Jasmine huh.JPG|"Huh?" Jasmine curse.JPG|Jasmine being turned into a jewel by Queen Deluca Jasmine as a jewel.JPG|Jasmine as a jewel hwatf138.jpg Hwatf149.jpg Hwatf094.jpg Aad170.jpg Sir204.jpg aad169.jpg pdvd_088.jpg|The dramatic death of Jasmine marks the halfway point of The Ethereal. Sodr012.jpg Aladdin Kiss.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine kiss in "Eye of the Beholder" Aladdin Games Wallpaper 3 1024.jpg jasmineyikes.jpg jasmineyikes2.jpg jasmineyikes3.jpg Geniecelebration.jpg Geniecelebration2.jpg Jasmine looking around.png|Jasmine looking around. Aladdin & Jasmine Kiss (1).jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine kiss in "From Hippsodeth with Love" Aladdin & Jasmine - While the City Snoozes.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Mudder's Day.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine Kiss - Mudder's Day.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine kiss in "Mudder's Day" Aladdin & Jasmine Reunited.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine Hug.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Seems Like Old Crimes Pt 2.jpg Kiss Attempt 1.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine 1st Kiss Attempt Kiss Attempt 2.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine 2nd Kiss Attempt Kiss Attempt 3.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine 3rd and Final Attempt Aladdin & Jasmine - The Vapor Chase.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Strike Up the Sand.jpg Aladdin and Jasmine Hug 2.jpg Aladdin and Jasmine Hug 1.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine Apologize.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine apologize to Prince Uncouthma. Aladdin's New Outfit.jpg|Jasmine admiring Aladdin's new outfit. Aladdin and Jasmine kiss - Bad Mood Rising.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine kiss in "Bad Mood Rising" Aladdin & Jasmine - Bad Mood Rising.jpg Aladdin Protects Jasmine 2.jpg Aladdin Protects Jasmine.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - The Return of Malcho.jpg Sodr026.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - The Secret of Dagger Rock (4).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - The Secret of Dagger Rock (3).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - The Secret of Dagger Rock (2).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - The Secret of Dagger Rock (1).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - The Way We War.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Vocal Hero.jpg Aladdin, Jasmine & The Sultan.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Raiders of the Lost Shark.jpg hyl005.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Elemental My Dear Jasmine (1).png Aladdin & Jasmine - Elemental My Dear Jasmine (2).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine Kiss - Elemental My Dear Jasmine.png|Aladdin and Jasmine kiss in "Elemental My Dear Jasmine". Aladdin & Jasmine - Elemental My Dear Jasmine (3).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Elemental My Dear Jasmine (4).png Aladdin & Jasmine - Power to the Parrot (5).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Power to the Parrot (4).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Power to the Parrot (3).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Power to the Parrot (2).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Power to the Parrot (1).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Power to the Parrot.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine Kiss - Stinker Belle.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine kiss in "Stinker Belle". Aladdin & Jasmine Kiss - Lost and Founded.png|Aladdin and Jasmine kiss in "Lost and Founded". Aladdin & Jasmine - Lost and Founded.png Aladdin & Jasmine - Two to Tangle.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Eye of the Beholder (4).png Aladdin & Jasmine - Eye of the Beholder (3).png Aladdin & Jasmine - Eye of the Beholder (2).png Aladdin & Jasmine - Eye of the Beholder (1).png Aladdin & Jasmine - Eye of the Beholder.png Aladdin & Jasmine - Egg-Stra Protection.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Black Sand.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Riders Redux (1).png Aladdin & Jasmine - Riders Redux (2).png Aladdin and Gang.jpg Jasmine Shocked.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Moonlight Madness Kiss (2).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Moonlight Madness Kiss (1).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Moonlight Madness (4).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Moonlight Madness (3).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Moonlight Madness (2).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Moonlight Madness (1).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Scare Necessities (1).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine Kiss - Scare Necessities.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine kiss in "Scare Necessities" Aladdin & Jasmine - Raiders of the Lost Shark (3).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Raiders of the Lost Shark (2).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Raiders of the Lost Shark (1).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Getting the Bugs Out (2).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Getting the Bugs Out (1).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - I Never Mechanism I Didn't Like.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - I Never Mechanism I Didn't Like (1).jpg Hercules and the Arabian Night hatan56.jpg|Jasmine in ''Hercules and the Arabian Nights Hatan52.jpg Hatan80.jpg Hatan74.jpg Aladdin& Jasmin-Hercules and the Arabian Night01.png Aladdin& Jasmin-Hercules and the Arabian Night02.png Jasminearabiannights.jpg ''House of Mouse Char 29325.jpg|Princess Jasmine in ''House of Mouse Big Secret.jpg Know-It-All Penny.jpg Timothy&Dumbo-GoofysMenuMagic.png|Dumbo and Timothy Q. Mouse, along with Jasmine and the Sultan from the House of Mouse HoM_jasmine_abu01.jpg HoM_aladdin_jasmine02.jpg HoM_jasmine_sultan01.jpg|Jasmine and the Sultan clapping in a 3D CGI Table along with the Penguin Waiters, Cheshire Cat and Hades HoM_aladdin_jasmine01.jpg|Aladdin, Jasmine, Beast, Wilbur, Bernard, Bianca, Hades, Pain and Panic clapping and cheering during every cartoon and segment from every episode of the House of Mouse Donaldmeat.jpg Jasmine talking to Ariel.png AladdinJasmine&Genie-TheLudwigVonDrakeSong.png 6.PNG Amontonados HouseOfMouse.png House_Of_Mouse_relief.jpg House Of Mouse - Goofy's Valentine Date Kiss 1.jpg House Of Mouse - Aladdinfriends.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 38) - Humphrey In The House12.jpg The Best Christmas of All.JPG ''Sofia the First Princess-Jasmine-on-Sofia-the-First-disney-princess-34451691-349-466.jpg Jasmine-in-Sofia-the-First-1.png Jasmine-in-Sofia-the-First-2.png Jasmine-in-Sofia-the-First-3.png Jasmine-in-Sofia-the-First-4.png 130613mag-Princess1 300x206.jpg Jasmine-in-Sofia-the-First-5.png Jasmine-in-Sofia-the-First-14.png Jasmine-in-Sofia-the-First-6.png First-images-of-Jasmine-in-Sofia-the-First-disney-princess-34688091-639-318.png First-images-of-Jasmine-in-Sofia-the-First-disney-princess-34688089-640-318.png Jasmine-Sofia-the-First-2.jpg Sofiaandjasmine.png Sofia-the-first-two-to-tangu-2.jpg Other Appearances MAGICCARPET2.png|Jasmine in the Lilo and Sitch teaser trailer MAGICCARPET1.png|Aladdin and Jasmine with the Magic Carpet with the song, "A Whole New World" was interrupted by Stitch during the trailer. Jasmine Enchanted Tea Party Title Card.JPG|Title card introducing "Forget About Love" in ''Disney Princess Sing Along Songs Vol. 2 - Enchanted Tea Party Princess Academy Visual Development Jasmine.jpg Category:Aladdin galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries Category:Disney Princess galleries Category:Character galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries